Inner Strength
by Ninoandjaffar
Summary: FE:7 A look into the past of the Pegasus sisters from the view of Fiora. Along with an explanation behind her youngest sister's unusual fear.


Inner Strength

By: Ninoandjaffar

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem, the characters used in the game, or the plot, I just like to write about them.

Fiora rode up to her friend Kent. They had been talking a lot lately. He seemed to understand her in a way that no one else could.

"Dame Fiora," He started.

"Hello, Sir Kent. How are you today?" She smiled to him.

"I couldn't complain." He gave her a small smile that made her smile widen. "I do have a question, though. Only if you don't mind, of course."

"It's fine with me." Fiora said. She was a little confused as to what he might inquire about, but it couldn't be that bad.

"I have always wondered why your sister is afraid of men. I never wanted to ask her directly, so I thought that I might ask you." He said looking at the ground out of embarrassment.

Her eyes also fell to the ground. "I can tell you. It is probably better if I tell you anyway.

"I was about 15 years old…"

Fiora was the oldest of three, her youngest sister being Florina at eight years and the middle one being Farina at twelve years. They lived peacefully with their mother, Fiona. She had raised them since their father left eight years before, which was a little before Florina was born.

The three sisters were in a circle on the red carpet in the living room of their home. It was a small wooden cabin, really not big enough for four people, but was all they could afford. Fiona was in the kitchen cooking as Fiora was telling them about earlier that day.

"…so then my instructor, Tammy, showed me Murphy, who is a very nice Pegasus. Murphy even let me ride him!" Fiora smiled to her younger sisters.

"Did you ride alone?" Farina asked.

Florina added into the conversation. "Was it fun?"

"Well, I rode with my instructor…and yes, it was awesome!" She stood up and got into a power pose while her younger sisters giggled at her.

At this, the door smashed open to reveal their missing father.

He looked like he was drunk, hobbling inside. His brown hair was in a mess with his beard looking unkempt. His cloths were ripped up, like he had seen a battle or two, and filled with stains.

"Hi, Fiona; Hello girls," He greeted in his harsh-sounding voice. Florina instinctively jumped back with a small gasp.

Their mother did not look pleased, but rather quite angry at the man. "Get out, Franklin." Fiona took a knife from the kitchen table to threaten him if need be.

"What, a man is unwelcomed by his own loving wife and children?" He continued into the house towards the table. Fiona stood in the way, causing him to stop in his tracks.

"I asked you kindly, and I will ask you again. Get out of my house."

"Have you forgotten it is my house as well?" He said with his voice raised, and a small, dark smirk fell across his face.

"Franklin," Fiona started. "You left this house years ago…you are not welcome." She gave him a stern look, showing him she would not let him stay.

He came closer to Fiona, footsteps pounding the wooden floor. When he reached her, his voice boomed. "You will listen to me, woman." At that, he slapped her with the back of his hand. The force of the unexpected blow knocked Fiona off her feet onto the floor. She laid there copping her face where he slapped her.

"Don't you dare hurt mother!" Fiora snapped. She stood in front of her sisters to protect them.

"Well, well…if it isn't dear little Fiora." He said to her.

"Mother asked you to get out." Fiora said like her father had said nothing, with anger still controlling her voice. "So please do so."

He gave a booming laughter at her 'grown up' sounding words. "And you had the authority to say such a thing when?"

Her brows furrowed closer together. "The day you left Mother, Farina and I to take care of mother's new baby!"

Fiona started to get up from the wood floor. She hobbled a little closer to where her daughters were. "Fiora," She started slowly. "Get your sisters out of here."

"But mother, what about you?" Florina asked. Her voice was almost a whisper of fear.

"I'll be fine. Get out of here."

"Will mother be ok?" Farina asked her older sister.

"Mama," Florina started to wail. She was not always the bravest of them, but she most certainly tried her best to be strong.

She huddled herself in the corner of the room, hoping her apparent father wouldn't be able to reach her.

Fiora grabbed both of her sisters and ran into their bedroom. She closed the door and locked it.

"Farina, if you hear father coming, go through the window with Florina. There are three cloaks in the closet to protect you from the cold."

Farina and Florina hugged each other, fear across their faces. "Won't you come with us?" Farina managed.

Fiora grabbed her newly acquired Pegasus lance and turned to her sisters. "I have to help mother." She had what seemed like an eternal will and determination about her.

"Be careful, sis…" Florina managed to allow out of her lips.

Fiora smiled to encourage her sisters. "Of course I will. I love you both." She opened the door and went into the hall towards where her mother would be.

When she got there, her mother had blood seeping from her mouth as Franklin stood above her like a horrible monster.

"Stop it!" Fiora yelled as she came closer to her parents.

Franklin gave her a stare with two dark, angry, eyes. They were not the eyes that looked at her as she went to bed when she was little. No, they were the eyes of hatred; the eyes of the unforgiving. The eyes of the evil ones…

"You really think you can stop me, Fiora?"

"I know I can!" Fiora yelled as she charged towards her father. She thrust her lance forward only to strike air. He had leapt aside, drawing his sword; cutting Fiora in the side of her stomach. She let out a cry of pain as her father backed away from her.

"Fiora!" Her mother cried, shortly before going into a coughing fit. Tears started to well up in her eyes at her defenselessness.

"You can stop me, aye?" He asked looking triumphant.

"Yes, I…can!" She readied her lance and ran to him again, this time stabbing him in the heart.

He let out a surprised grunt, and looked down at the shaft protruding from his chest. "You little…" He couldn't finish the sentence. Fiora pulled the lance out and let him fall to the ground.

She started to finally feel the pain of her wound as her vision started to blacken.

Fiona started to stand up, awe-struck by what happened. "Fiora…?" She asked, noticing her daughter's stiffness. As Fiora started to sway backwards, the mother ran behind her to catch her. "Fiora!"

Farina and Florina heard all of the commotion and cautiously came out to see what happened. They both looked in horror as they saw their father and sister both on the floor.

It wasn't until later that the younger sisters were told what happened. Fiora was the one to tell them, showing them the scar that would forever be on her abdomen. It would be a silent reminder of what their father did to them…

Kent stood staring blankly at her. Fiora noticed the warm stream of tears starting to roll down her face.

"Wow…that could get a little girl to be afraid of men." He said to her. He mad certain not to look into her eyes, not wanting to hurt her pride.

"Florina was always afraid that every man would turn out like that eventually. She could not speak to men at all because of what he did to us. He may not have left a physical wound on them, but they will forever be scared…"

"I can hardly imagine such a thing…"

Kent would never see Florina, Fiora, or Farina the same way again. He saw them as strong survivors, most of all Fiora, for protecting her family.


End file.
